


PDA

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Charming Rogues, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PDA, Percy is a smug bastard, Porn With Plot, Sex in Sacred Places, Spoilers, Temple Sex, Vax Needs a Hug, but you knew that already, first time blowjobs, percy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: It started when they first met, casual flirting and guarded glances, the occasional embrace that lasted just a little too long. Neither said anything, perpetually testing the waters and waiting for the other to make the first move. No one moved, so they stalled and shrugged it off, and kept their feelings close to the chest—just like always. So he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let Percy die without telling him how he felt.And he almost did, so many times he lost count.





	PDA

It started when they first met, casual flirting and guarded glances, the occasional embrace that lasted just a little too long. Neither said anything, perpetually testing the waters and waiting for the other to make the first move. No one moved, so they stalled and shrugged it off, and kept their feelings close to the chest—just like always.

Something changed when the Briarwoods entered Percy’s life again, and his drive turned to vengeance and self-destruction. Watching his world fall apart had _physically pained_ Vax, and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let Percy die without telling him how he felt.

And he almost did, so many times he lost count.

He _almost_ said it when they went to the abandoned chapel (but Scanlan tagged along), he _almost_ said it when they had a moment to breathe, the Briarwoods behind them (but there was never enough time), he _almost_ told him when they returned to Emon (but there were bloody _dragons_ ). He _almost_ told him after they killed their _second_ Beholder (but then Vex had died).

That was when _everything_ changed. When Vex died and Percy was partly to blame, _everything changed._ Vax wasn’t angry when he lashed out at the Gunslinger, he was _hurt_. He was wounded, because he had been ready to give Percy everything, and instead Percy had stolen _the one thing_ he could never give up. He’d wanted to hurt Percy, but he hadn’t had the heart to.

And the look on Percy’s face had broken his heart even further, because the Gunslinger knew what he’d done, what he was at risk of losing, and Vax watched the inventor realize whatever they had was vanishing in a rush of air—the last breath of something only half-alive to begin with.

Vax wasn’t blind to Percy’s efforts to make it up to him, either. He saw the gifts for his sister, the care Percy put into the safety of those around him, the tactical approach he now used for each encounter. He noticed, he cared, he appreciated it, and he _almost_ said something—but there were more dragons, more fighting, more death…

And then Vax broke his promise to himself—Percy died, and he never told him how he felt.

Back in Whitestone, back somewhere safe, back _together_ , he resolved to never let it happen again. Neither of them were going to die (again) without first talking about _whatever_ this was. Vax was determined this time.

So he almost told Percy a few more times— _Almost_ said something when they fought Vorugal (but demons and dragons and damnable snow), he _almost_ told him when they arrived at Daxio (plotting and planning came first, though, always), and then, by accident, he told him something he’d never meant to admit.

“Get this guy, all sweaty and messy after a long day in front of the forge… _Yeah_.”

It had started as a joke, and everyone seemed to take it as one, but something in the smug grin and raised eyebrow told Vax that Percy knew better.

“I must admit, I had no idea you could blush so brightly, Vax’ildan,” he teased the next time they were alone, “Think of me sweaty and soot-smeared often, do you?”

Vax had tried to retort, but Percy had held his mouth _just_ so, arrogant and self-confident, and Vax couldn’t form words.

“Do you spy on me, Vax? When I’m pounding things out at my forge, do you linger in the shadows and watch?”

Vax would never admit to it, if he did.

“I don’t think I mind, if you do,” Percy murmured into his ear, not touching him, but so close he could feel his warmth and smell the black powder on his clothes. “I rather enjoy putting on a show, especially for an appreciative audience.”

Vax’s hands were clenched so tight, he felt the skin break, whimpering faintly.

Percy backed off at once, clicking his tongue as he clasped his hands behind his back, still denying Vax his touch.

“You should see to that. Your blood’s far too precious to waste.”

Vax healed himself without a second thought, glaring at the Gunslinger.

Percy winked, leaning into his space again, “Good. We’ll take later, then—it seems you have something else to see to first.”

Everything changed again, after that. Percy stood just a little too close (but not close enough to touch), spoke just a little too low (but not low enough to whisper), and showed off at every opportunity (without ever showing too much skin). And it drove Vex _mad_.

Until a night in Whitestone, a much needed break from the ever-growing peril of dragons and the destruction they would bring, when Vax found himself blissfully alone in his room; exhausted past the point of sleep, his mind aflutter with worry and wishing.

A knock interrupted his spiraling thoughts, and he trudged to the door with a groan, tugging on a robe.

“Vex, I love you, but it’s _3am_ —“

He stopped when he saw who was on the other side. Not Vex, but Percy, looking amused as he let his gaze rake pointedly over Vax’s body, only half-hidden beneath the robe.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“It’s _3 in the fucking morning_.”

“I know. But I can’t sleep and I assume you can’t either, so why not avoid sleep together?”

“Where to?”

“The temple.”

“Let me get dressed.”

“Can I watch?”

Vax _almost_ said yes.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Percy’s smirk was smug as could be as Vax closed the door and threw on some clothes. He forwent wearing his armor, but tucked Whisper into his belt on instinct, pulling on his cloak as he opened the door.

Percy offered him his hand and Vax colored.

“I’m not holding your damn hand.”

“I could hold something else, if you’d like,” Percy winked.

Vax tugged up the hood on his cloak and glided past him, the Gunslinger chuckled as he hurried to catch up.

“I only offered because I thought it would make our moonlight stroll more romantic.”

“Who said I wanted romantic?”

“Your flushed cheeks, the agreement to come away with me in the dead of night, the rather telling tent in your—“

Vax threw him a filthy look, his ears red now as well, “I don’t _do_ PDA.”

“What public is there to display this affection in front of, exactly?” Percy countered. “As you said, it’s 3 in the fucking morning.”

Hearing Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III use foul language did things to Vax he rather wished it didn’t.

“I’m still not holding your damn hand.”

Percy chuckled, “Suit yourself.”

They walked in silence through the halls of the castle, making it out into the night without being spotted. A hush lay over the city, blue moonlight casting rippling shadows that Vax instinctively clung to. Percy followed suit, accommodating the Rogue’s instinct in order to make him more comfortable.

The torches outside the temple to The Raven Queen were still burning as they approached, and Vax lowered his hood as he entered the small building. Instinctively they both bowed their heads before looking at one another, the silence thick with things neither of them knew how to say.

“Why here?” Vax spoke at last, “Out of all the places in your city.”

“I knew we could be alone here,” Percy smiled, and it was genuine rather than cocky. “There are a lot of things I think we both need to say… And this seemed the safest space in which to say them.”

“You first,” Vax smirked.

Percy took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he started to pace, Vex countering him so they circled each other, the Rogue’s arms crossed as he waited patiently for the answer.

“I’ve been… A bit of an idiot, honestly—dodging around feelings, dodging around _you_ , hoping you’d say something so I knew it wasn’t just me and my overactive imagination, looking for hope where there was none. And then you _did_ say, well, _something_ , and I sort of snapped. Perhaps that was more than you were ready for, and if that was the case, then I’m sorry, but… I couldn’t help it,” he chuckled, winking at the half-elf. “I’ve never been good with restraint, when it comes to things I want.”

A little shiver ran down Vax’s spine and he smirked, “I’d sort of noticed that.”

“Well, now you know,” Percy smirked, “I want you, Vax’ildan.”

“Good thing the feeling’s mutual, Percival,” Vax smirked back.

“Well, with that out of the way,” Percy cleared his throat. “Anything you want to add?”

“You brought me to the _Temple of Death_ to confess your feelings, and ask me to confess mine?” Vax laughed. “You are a _strange_ man, Percy.”

“Yes, well, I had to get you alone to further my devious plot,” Percy chuckled, stalking forward slowly, “And now that I _have you_ …”

Vax spun out of reach, a smirk tugging at his lips, “What makes you think I’m that easy, Percy?”

Percy tugged his necktie loose, flicking an eyebrow in challenge, his chin rising. Vax removed his cloak, canting his head to the side, giving the Gunslinger a mock bow as he slipped his coat off.

“Try and catch me, if you think you can.”

Percy shot forward while his head was still bent, catching Vax off guard, and trapped Vax against the wall. A thrill shot through him as Percy invaded his space, pinning him to the wall without touching him, lips close enough to kiss, _almost_.

“I know I can catch you, Vax’ildan; that was never in question—what I do with you _now that I have you;_ now that is up for debate.”

Vax squirmed against the wall, looking for a way out, but Percy was too close—close enough to murmur in his ear, so close he could feel his warmth and smell the black powder on his clothes— _almost_ too close, and also somehow not _nearly_ close enough.

“Don’t run, Vax, please,” his voice was a plea against the pointed tip of his ear, breath hot and tongue _almost_ making contact. “ _Please_.”

“If I can’t run, what can I do?” Vax flicked his gaze to Percy’s, fingers digging against the wall, “What can I do _to you_ , my lord?”

A flush rose in the Gunslinger’s cheeks as his lips parted in surprise. Words failed, for once, and Vax felt a surge of pride at the realization that he had struck Percy speechless.

“You do so many things to me, Vax, usually without even trying,” and suddenly the smirk was back, and he leaned in close enough to whisper against the Rogue’s lips. “But now, I wish to do things to _you_.”

Vax growled, pushing forward to kiss him, but Percy leaned away with a chuckle.

“Vax’ildan,” Percy purred, the name dripping from his lips like honey. “May I kiss you?”

“ _Gods_ , yes!” Vax snapped.

Percy didn’t kiss him, immediately. He slowly shifted in closer, taking Vax’s face in his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks as they blossomed with color, his forehead pressing to Vax’s for a brief moment before he pulled him into a long, slow kiss.

Vax melted into him, a low noise crawling out of him as he pulled Percy in closer; hands sliding from his waist to his ass, pulling their hips flush together.

Percy let out a sound of surprise, hands moving to cradle his head, rubbing the tips of his ears, earning a hungry groan and a buck of his hips. Vax retaliated with a quick nip to Percy’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before pulling away from the kiss, catching Percy’s pulse in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

His breath hitched as he tangled his fingers in Vax’s hair, sighing as he let one hand slide lower, tugging Vax’s shirt up to explore his skin, hands warm across the stone-chilled skin.

“I hate your clothes,” Vax grumbled, his attempts to return the exploration met with tailored seams and layers.

“I’m fond of yours,” he rejoined. “Especially the way they hug your—“

Vax squeezed the Gunslinger’s ass and cut him off, chuckling as he hissed into his ear, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed yours, even with that ridiculous coat in the way—it’s a wonder I ever hit anything, when you’re around.”

Percy chuckled low in his throat, licking up Vax’s ear before taking the very tip in his mouth, sucking it gently.

Vax shuddered against him, moaning loudly, and Percy smirked triumphantly.

“My, you’re a sensitive one,” he chuckled. “Should I play other places too? See what other reactions I can get?”

“ _Here_?” Vax yelped, eyes suddenly wide.

“Well, since I have you…” Percy hummed, kissing from Vax’s ear down to his neck.

“This is a place of _worship_ ,” Vax hissed.

“And that is precisely what I intend to do,” Percy winked at him. “I’m going to worship you, Vax’ildan.”

Vax’s breath hitched as Percy slowly dropped to his knees, peppering kisses over Vax’s torso until he was kneeling in front of the Rogue, looking up at him reverently.

“May I, Vax’ildan?”

For a moment, panic clutched him, but it slowly gave way to a calming chill that washed over him, a voice whispering into his ear.

 _Do not let me stop you—Enjoy this moment_.

“You may,” Vax breathed.

Percy bowed his head before he pressed kisses to Vax’s hips, hands brushing his thighs.

On instinct, Vax stroked Percy’s face, breath quickening as the Gunsmith fussed with the ties on his trousers. He shifted them into his hair as Percy slid them down, freeing him from his confines.

“Ever done this before?” Vax asked, licking his lips.

“No, I haven’t…” Percy smirked up at him. “But I’ve fantasized about it plenty.”

Vax sucked in a breath as Percy pressed a shy kiss to the head of his cock, a shudder dancing up his spine.

“ _Fuck,_ Percival…” Vax gasped as Percy took him in hand.

Scars and calluses gave his hands texture, tiny little tugs given as Percy licked along the shaft, slicking him up before he started to move his hand with any real conviction. He kept his eyes locked with Vax’s free hand slipping into his own trousers, a groan rumbling out of him as he finally touched himself.

Vax’s hips bucked at the vibration, but Percy only groaned more, head bobbing eagerly as he continued, Vax shifting a hand into his white hair, guiding him along.

Percy pulled back for a moment, swollen and spit-slick lips curling up in a smirk at the sound of want that left the brunet.

“You are _stunning_ ,” Percy panted, “Desperate and _wanting_ , and so raw… You are _beautiful_ , Vax’ildan.”

Something fragile flickers over Vax’s face before Percy is on him again, faster and deeper than before.

“ _Gods_!” Vax groaned; hips bucking forward again, “Percy!”

He pulled hard on Percy’s hair, the Gunslinger groaning loudly as he was pulled away.

“Do you want me to stop?” Percy panted.

“No, _no_ ,” Vax chuckled. “But if I finish like this… I don’t want to choke you, Percy.”

Percy managed a small smile, kissing the head again, earning another whimper.

“And if I said I wanted you to… to finish in my mouth?”

“That’s messy,” Vax managed, coloring.

“Make a mess of me, then,” Percy grinned, licking a broad stripe up the underside of his cock before he took it back into his mouth, redoubling his efforts.

Vax arched away from the wall, his moan echoing off the smooth stone around them. Percy shifted his hand from Vax’s hip to the one in his hair, growling and giving it a tug.

Vax hummed, looking back at him.

“You like it rough, my lord? Like when I fuck that pretty mouth?”

Percy moaned again, eyes imploring as he paused, Vax buried to the hilt in his throat.

“If I start to hurt you, pinch my thigh—hard as you can,” Vax spoke softly, stroking his cheek before he gripped his hair, pulling hard, and earning a moan. “ _Just_ like that, Percy.”

Vax pulled on his hair, guiding him, fucking his throat, Percy still staring up at him, eyes watering as he stroked Vax’s thigh, moaning with each thrust.

“Want me to fill your mouth?” Vax panted. “Want to taste me?”

Percy moaned eagerly, and it was the last little shove Vax needed. He was sent hurtling into his orgasm, his mouth falling slack as his head lolled forward, back arching off the wall, hips bucking forward a final time before he released Percy’s hair. The Gunslinger swallowed around him before pulling back, panting as he came down from his own climax, leaning forward to rest his head against Vax’s hip.

“Percy?” Vax prompted after a pause, “You with me?”

“Always,” Percy chuckled; kissing Vax’s hip as he picked his head up, looking up at him again.

Vax chuckled, stroking his cheek, “Did I hurt you?”

“No more than I enjoyed,” Percy winked.

Vax felt his cheeks flush with color at the sight of Percy before him, hair ruffled and mussed, lips still swollen and face flushed, eyes blown wide and delighted. Percy tucked them both away again, accepting Vax’s help as he stood, leaning into him again, and kissing his cheek.

“Oh, no, no, that’ won’t do,” Vax chuckled. “C’mere.”

“I didn’t think you’d enjoy—“

Vax pulled him into a kiss, tongue snaking out to flick against Percy’s, earning a surprised, _clearly interested_ sound.

“You’d be surprised what I enjoy, Percival.”

“I’d love to find out,” he hummed. “If you’d be amenable to that.”

“I just fucked you in a _temple_ ,” Vax laughed. “ _Yes_ I am amenable, you pompous bastard.”

“Just wanted to be sure,” Percy smirked as he stole another kiss.

“I definitely think I’m ready to sleep now, though,” Vax chuckled, rubbing a hand over his face, “Would you like to… Join me?”

Percy’s cheeks colored, “Oh… Well, yes. I’d enjoy that very much.”

“I don’t kiss and run, Percival,” Vax assured him, putting his forehead to the Gunslinger’s, “But it’s hard to cuddle like this.”

“Well, I suppose it _is_ rather late,” Percy smirked, “Shall we retire to your room, or mine?”

“Yours,” Vax winked, “Mine’s next door to my sister and who knows what sorts of things she might hear before the night’s out.”

Percy laughed, collecting his coat and necktie, and Vax pulled his cloak back on. They stood for a moment, regarding one another, before Vax offered Percy his hand.

“I thought you didn’t like PDA,” Percy flicked an eyebrow at him.

“That was before,” Vax winked, “But if you don’t—“

Percy caught his hand, kissing the back of it before lacing their fingers together.

“I _do_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeons & Dragons belongs to: Gary Gygax, Dave Arneson, & Wizards of the Coast.
> 
> Critical Roll/Vox Machina (are the incredible brain-child of) belong to: Geek & Sundry, and the respective actors who perform in Critical Roll.


End file.
